Melt My Heart
by Soulmate Ficwriter
Summary: "My name whispered in his husky voice confirms what I knew all along. I turn my head and his face is right there. My body follows. Face to face, and I see all of my feelings for him mirrored back in his endless pools of blue. He smiles, and it's just for me." Figure Skaters Edward and Jasper want each other, they need each other. But should they risk everything to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**It took just a few minutes of watching the Olympic figure skating teams showcase to get the idea for an Edward and Jasper skating romance. I have a one track mind, I swear. So here's the first chapter. More to come. **

**Thanks for betaing this and everything for me, sweet harritwifan! Again, and again, and again, and again, and again…**

**Song inspiration - Love Somebody by Maroon 5**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything twilight. This is Slash.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Skate with Me?**

**Epov**

The chilly air rushing past my face is freeing; the swoosh of each stride sounding off the ice is music to my ears. My body glides and turns, enabling my soul to align perfectly, momentarily making everything right in my world.

I love the competition of figure skating, but the casual nature of this program is a refreshing change. With Nationals behind us, tonight we showcase the Olympic teams.

I'm lucky to do what I love. My hopes and dreams are finally coming true. After years of stress and working my ass off to get here, knowing I've finally arrived at my life's ambition feels better than I ever imagined it could. I've been dreaming of only this for as long as I can remember, since receiving my first pair of ice skates at the age of three and skating with Granny on the pond behind hers and Grandfather's house.

I close with a sit-spin as the music comes to an end, then stand perfectly still other than the slight trembling from within. The seconds I wait for the applause to begin are precious to me. Taking deep breaths, I rejoice beneath the roaring in my ears. Onlookers notice only my physical appearance, a skater's physique topped off with my unique color of auburn tousled hair.

The seconds seem like minutes, until finally I hear the beginnings of applause, starting as a distant murmur, quickly swelling– like a wave gaining strength and capacity, eventually crashing around me. I revel in the crowd's warmth and appreciation, and I know... I know they get it… they get me. They understand the changing tempo in my choice of music warrants the dramatic style of my choreography.

I exit the ice, wiping away tears I didn't realize I was shedding. Just as I step off, Jasper passes me, making his way to the center of the ice for his routine. Our gazes lock, and all the feelings I try so hard to subdue bubble to the surface, materializing in the form of an audible gasp.

My sexy-as-hell teammate reacts to my obvious attraction for him by winking. He fucking winks at me! I'm left with an instant boner, in my fits-me-like-a-glove grey lycra pants, no less.

Somehow, I make it to the bench without anyone noticing my problem, as far as I can tell. My coach knows to leave me alone while Jasper is on the ice. I watch his routine, mesmerized by his graceful style, by the fluid way he glides across the ice. He makes it look effortless, as if he was born knowing how to skate. He's beautiful, wearing simple blue jean-styled tights and a form fitting black t-shirt, so sexy in his casual look. His honey-blond waves flow around his strikingly handsome face, lit up by his trademark one hundred watt smile.

We've grown up competitors at the national level. From different sides of the country, we never trained together or attended the same regional competitions. I've hated him with a passion, for all that he stands for... or at least, I thought I did. His laid-back attitude has always infuriated me. Where I am rigid schedules and constant concentration, he approaches skating the exact opposite; fun and free. The most naturally gifted skater possibly ever born, he hasn't had to maintain the level of discipline I have.

But things change. For instance, my body changed as I grew from a boy into a man. My disinterest in girls did not. It took some time, but eventually, I've come to terms with the fact that I'm gay. I'm gay and affected by one boy in particular… Jasper Whitlock. Now that we're on the same team and will be spending the next few months together, I don't know how I'll hide my feelings for him. From him.

At the age of nineteen, I'm a virgin in every sense of the word. I haven't even been kissed. Partly because of my rigorous training schedule, but mostly due to the fact that the only boy I've ever wanted to kiss… is Jasper. There's no way in hell he's interested in me, even if he is gay. When I'm not on the ice, I'm awkward and gangly, a true nerd through and through. Jasper is just as perfect everywhere, in everything he does. Whether he's owning the ice, or simply walking across the room – he embodies confidence and charm, always. Besides, if his constant flirting with the opposite gender is any indication, I strongly doubt he is gay to begin with.

Jasper's music comes to an end with his trademark Y-spin. Oh, the things I'd like to do to him in that position. I swallow bile rising in my throat when I realize his entire routine has passed with me daydreaming about him, but now he's currently skating toward me, staring right at me. He exits the ice and sits on the bench beside me, unlacing his skates. I do the same, though I hope to put mine back on, so that I might sneak back on the ice when the arena empties. It's this thing I do when I can pull it off - I've only been nearly arrested for trespassing twice.

The air is charged between Jasper and I while we sit next to one another watching one performance after another. I swear he keeps glancing my way, but when I can't refrain from looking over any longer, I find him intently watching each routine as if it's the best he's ever seen.

When it's time to leave, to go get ready for the party that follows at the hotel, I hear his sultry voice. I can't believe my ears. What I think he says can't be real.

"Ex-ex-excuse me?" I stutter, hoping I heard correctly.

"I said… you looked beautiful out there, Edward. You always do."

My heart stops in my chest, or at least it feels as if it does. I guess it doesn't actually stop beating or I'd be sitting here dead, but it definitely feels as if everything including my heart and time comes to a screeching halt.

And then he's gone. Just like that, he stands and makes his way out of the arena while I sit with my mouth still hanging open. For long moments I'm frozen in place, watching the exit he went through, wishing I could rewind the last few minutes to ensure that really happened.

When everyone has left besides the janitorial staff, I step on the ice, slowly skating around the rink. No music actually plays, but I hear it in my head, imagining each beat to which I time my strides. I am free, going with my instincts, when to glide, when to jump. My body takes over as I free skate - my favorite kind. This is my time on the ice, when the fans have left and I'm alone with the cool air and the slick surface below me. Hell, I've spent more of my life above frozen water than on earth and pavement combined. I would live here, within its cool atmosphere, if possible.

Eventually, I'm spent, and I skate into a lunge, allowing my body to naturally slow to a stop.

The high I experience every time I skate settles into a warm and fuzzy feeling in my bones. Just as I'm coming back to my senses, I sense someone near. I realize I'm not alone, that I never was. He's behind me. I don't know how I know, but I know without a doubt Jasper is right behind me. I feel him there, his body heat warming my back. I hear each breath he takes, feel them on the nape of my neck.

My name whispered in his husky voice confirms what I knew all along.

"Edward?"

I turn my head and his face is right there. My body follows. Face to face, and I see all of my feelings for him mirrored back in his endless pools of blue. He smiles, and it's just for me.

He extends his hand, palm up, open and asking for mine. His voice is but a whisper, sending shivers down my spine.

"Skate with me?"

* * *

**I made a banner for this fic with the picture that inspired its title. It's on my fb profile (Jen Soulmateficwriter) and my tmblr (luckytomarriedmyedward).**


	2. FIrst Touch

**Thanks so much for your reviews and favorites and alerts! They let me know you want more and each one puts a smile on my face! :-)**

**Harritwifan betaed this. Thanks so much, hon!**

**Song inspiration –**_** Love Somebody **_**by Maroon 5**

* * *

**Ch. 2 - First Touch**

**Epov**

I don't have to think about my answer, not even for a second. Before my mind has time to fully process his request, I'm reaching for him, accepting his invitation - slipping my fingers across his palm and into his protective grip.

My hand in his feels natural, it feels right… like it was always meant to be.

The warmth from his touch comforts my chilled-to-the-bone fingers, filling me with excitement and pure awe, because -_Oh My God - I'm touching Jasper and he's touching me! _We've never touched before.

The way he looks at me… his sparkling blues light up by the slight smile on his enticing lips, causing his eyes to burn impossibly brighter. I'm paralyzed within his soulful gaze as he shows me everything. He bares his soul. I see him, truly see the compassionate man before me, clearly, for the first time. I witness his passion and his pain. I sense how much he wants me and how much he always has.

I'm astonished as the enormity of the situation sinks in. Jasper wants me?

I didn't know.

How did I not know?

Finally, he pulls me forward ever so gently, and it's wonderful to move toward him. He's so close, but too far - with every inch I glide toward him, he skates backwards and away. He guides us around the rink, never breaking eye contact, until I must look away because it's all just too much. Being here with him like this is too much, yet not nearly enough.

_Breathe. Just breathe_… I tell myself.

Jasper echoes my internal mantra, soothing me with his gentle voice.

"Breathe, Edward. Just breathe. You can trust me. You can follow my lead. I've dreamt of skating with you like this since the first time I saw you at Nationals six years ago. You bewitched me then, when I was barely fourteen years old, and now that we're together every day, well… I can't take it anymore. I can't hide anymore, Edward. Please?"

I'm not sure what he's asking of me.

To skate with him? Yes. There's no way in hell I could refuse.

Or for something else entirely? For everything…

I take a deep breath and raise my gaze to find his again. Nodding my head, I hope it's enough. I pray he understands what I can't yet articulate.

That_ hell yes_, I'll skate with him. I need to. I have to.

But I don't know where we go from here. I don't know if now is the time.

Is this the right time to give in to what will surely change everything? We've dedicated our lives to skating in the Olympics. We're finally here. Neither of us can afford to lose focus. Giving in to my attraction for Jasper would surely prevent me from focusing on anything else, wouldn't it?

He reaches for my other hand, the one he isn't already holding, taking both of mine in both of his. I will myself to move my feet, and all my doubts fade into the background, because… how can something that feels so right, possibly be wrong? I give myself over to Jasper's intoxicating presence, to this perfect moment blooming between us.

We fall into step, synchronizing our footwork without having to try. It's as if we've pair-skated a million times. I don't know about him, but I've never skated with a partner, and I've certainly never given up my precious control by allowing another to take the lead.

Something tells me this isn't the only time I'll be giving this mesmerizing man control over my body.

We pick up speed; inertia naturally pushes me into him in the turns. After a few minutes of skating face to face, never taking our eyes off one another, he spins me, facing me away from him. I'm momentarily disappointed, until I feel the full length of his torso pressed up against the full length of the back of mine. The heat from our bodies permeates the fabric between us. Once more, we naturally fall into step with one another. Somehow, I'm able to concentrate, despite the sensual feel of his hands on my hips. I'm amazed we can be this close, glued to one another like we are, moving together without conscious thought. My body yields to him, melds with his, effortlessly following his lead.

His hands skim up to my shoulders, then down my arms, leaving shivers in their wake. I'd give anything to shiver all over from his touch, from his hands on my bare skin, everywhere. Images of him doing exactly that – caressing every spot while naked beside me, above me, inside me - flash before my eyes. I can no longer fight my body's instinctive reaction to him. It's hard to believe I've kept the hard-on he often elicits at bay until now, considering we're in closer proximity than we've ever been before. Thank god I'm turned away from him now, that he can't see what he does to me, the degree to which he affects me.

His hands covering the backs of mine, fingers slipping through to entwine my own, brings me back to reality. He slows us to a crawling pace, raising our arms straight out to our sides. We glide to a stop, and stand still like this. I feel the heat from each breath he exhales against the back of my neck. Evidence he's as physically affected by me as I am him is unmistakable, pressed hard against my ass. Rather large evidence if I'm not mistaken, causing mine to swell impossibly more.

Letting out the breath I've been holding, I relax back into him; his arms come to rest around my hips. The moment is heavy, all of the things we aren't saying swarm around us. I turn in his arms, his eyes already searching out mine the second I look to find his. Emotions swirling deep within pull words from my lips I fear I shouldn't be saying. There's no way I should be asking him out. Not now, with the Olympics weeks away, with everything we've worked for our whole lives upon us. Not to mention, we're as much competitors as we are teammates.

But I am. That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm asking him out on a date. It's as if I have no choice in the matter.

"Have dinner with me?" I hear myself asking. Hope and pure fear war for dominance down deep in my gut as I wait for his reply.

_Please say yes… Oh god, say yes!_

_Oh no. Fuck… please, say no._

He searches my face before answering, and his fingers find mine again, grounding me to this moment, to this reality. The one in which I'm asking Jasper Whitlock out on a date - after skating with him for what were undeniably the best moments of my life!

Hope wins out. I _hope_ he says yes. I need him to.

The corners of his lips turn up, unveiling his beautiful smile to me. It's breathtaking, and I swear this is a different smile than I've ever seen alight his face before. This smile is just for me.

"Did I hear correctly? Is Edward Cullen asking me out on a date?" fluttering his long eyelashes and flashing his sexy crooked grin, at me.

I've seen this side of him from afar many times, aiming his flirtatious charms at one girl or another - though never boys. I want to ask him why never boys until now… until me, except I'm temporarily unable to think straight. My head swims from the effect he has on me, from the unfamiliar feelings he evokes.

"I thought you'd never ask," he continues, his voice husky, its playful tone gone. He pulls me closer, then cups my face in his large, gentle hands. "I'd love to, on one condition…"

"And what might that be?" My voice sounds much more assured than I feel, because in actuality, I'm totally freaking out. Jasper Whitlock wants to go on a date with me, and I'm pretty sure his one condition has something to do with my lips, considering he can't keep from glancing at them while licking his.

He clears his throat when he realizes he's been caught, making an obvious effort to hold my gaze, to not search out my lips again just yet.

Caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, he coaxes my face closer to his. I can't keep from reaching up to play with the ends of his honey waves. I've wanted to so many times, amazed at how each curl perfectly frames his face without falling in his eyes. So soft beneath my fingertips; I knew they would be.

Our noses are almost touching, his eyes mere inches from mine – and finally, I'm able to witness the multitude of blue hues mingling there, creating the loveliest eyes I've ever seen. I blink over and over again, because it's like looking into the sun… so fucking beautiful, but too intense to attempt more than a second or two at one time.

Eventually, he speaks again. "I get to do this, first…" he whispers, then brushing his lips against mine. Once, twice, three times - until I open my mouth to him, inviting him inside. My entire body is alive with sensations I've never experienced before, and I can't stop the moan from bubbling up from deep within my chest. His tongue in my mouth, slipping and sliding with my own in the most decadent way, is the best thing I've ever felt. It's primal, yet gentle; frightening, yet soothing. Earth shattering.

There is a flutter in my chest, a warming in my heart that runs deep, through and through. The heart I've protected and kept isolated for so many reasons, begins to thaw.

* * *

**I'm almost done with ch.3 (and am working on ch.4). I should be able to post ch.3 this weekend! I'd love to hear what you think of these boys!?**

**mw138 recced this story! Thanks sweets! ****slashsessed BlogSpot com/2014/02/melt-my-heart-by-soulmate-ficwriter html**

**My Sometimes boys totally wreck me. I have to leave them be when I'm sad… but I wanted to let those of you who are waiting for their return know that I'm working on their next chapter and hope to finish it soon. Could be very soon...**


	3. First Kiss

**Harritwifan betaed this, but you already knew that, didn't you!? Thanks again, hon!**

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I love every notice I get, letting me know you're out there reading my story. Your reviews inspire me and make me happy, sending me to my laptop as soon as possible to work on the next chapter.**

**Song inspiration – Love Somebody and Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

* * *

**Ch. 3 – First Kiss**

**Epov**

My first kiss is sweet and so fucking hot. It's tender. It's feral, eliciting something deep inside, of which I didn't know I possessed, until Jasper's lips are on mine.

My first kiss _is _Jasper… the only person I've ever imagined it with, my first everything with.

Unfortunately, my first kiss is also too damned short. I could kiss him forever, but he pulls away as my knees are about to buckle and my grasp on his arms becomes desperate. His lids flutter open, once again revealing his vibrant blues to me. I can't help but moan when he places a chaste kiss on my still open lips. It's tender and perfect.

Taking my hand, he leads me off the ice, chuckling when - due to the daze his kiss has induced - I forget we must remove our skates before leaving the arena. I blush while he kneels in front of me, unlacing my skates for me, sneaking glances up at me through his thick lashes. He assures me I'm seeing things when I think I see movement up high in the supposed-to-be empty stands.

We take a cab to the other side of town, with me still on the buzzing high brought on by his lips on mine. It rivals the feeling I get from skating, and I don't want it to end. We make our way to a bar and grille Jasper's heard good things about, sitting at a small private table towards the back. Jasper doesn't question when I insist on the discreet location.

Enchanting. Jasper is… and the atmosphere around us is, too. So much so, I feel as if I'm in a fairy tale. The handsome prince has rescued me, and I'm unable to do anything but be enamored of him. As if I wasn't already, but now? It's ridiculous the way I can't help but goon at the beautiful man across the table from me. And every time he gives me that smile of his, or brushes his fingers ever so gently across the back of my hand, or especially every time he rests his leg against mine beneath the table… Well, let's just say my breath catches in my throat, and I have to remind myself to breathe. Over and over again. Every single time.

I can't understand why he finds me attractive, especially in the state I'm currently in, but he does. It's there in his eyes; he longs to kiss me again, almost as much as I need him to. He keeps glancing at my lips, making them tingle as if he's brushed his against mine. I don't know how this night will end, but I know I don't want it to – though it's getting late and I'm paying the check. Jasper tries to argue, but relents when I remind him it was I who asked him out. He promises to pay the next time.

_The next time._ I like the sound of that. Though, I don't know when that can be. How can there be a next time, when my doubts concerning us dating keep creeping back in?

Jasper doesn't attempt to hold my hand as we walk through the restaurant, but as soon as we're in the cab, all bets are off. He takes my hand, entwining my fingers with his own and resting our hands on my leg. He rests them on my upper thigh, to be exact - effectively causing my body to respond to his touch, again. My cock grows hard and heavy, and I make no move to hide it. For whatever reason, maybe the two glasses of moscato I had with dinner have something to do with it, but I don't care if Jasper sees what he does to me. If I'm being honest, I want him to see.

Back at the hotel, we walk through the lobby with too many feet between us. As soon as the elevator doors close, he reaches for my hand, holding it until they open on the twenty second floor. We haven't discussed keeping this thing between us under wraps. I wonder if he feels the same way I do, or if he can tell how I feel and is going out of his way to respect my wishes. Either way, he seems as drawn to me as I am to him, needing to touch me whenever discreetly possible.

The irony of the situation is I so badly want to hold his hand in public, and to shout from the rooftops for everyone to hear - _Jasper Whitlock likes me! He asked me to skate! He kissed me! We went on a date!_

But I can't behave in such a manner. The public can't find out about us. Not now, if ever.

As fate would have it, Jasper's room is directly across the hall from mine. It feels awkward as we look at each other expectantly, both of us shifting from one foot to the other. He glances up and down the hall, and then at my lips. He wants to kiss me goodnight, I know it, and I want him to. But not yet.

I don't know when I'll have the courage to be with him like this again, or if I'll get another chance. My gut tells me to seize the moment - it's more like screaming at me to take from it whatever I can, because this could be our last night together. Everything will go back to the way it was before when tomorrow's dawn sheds light on reality.

So I go with my gut. I follow my heart, to not say goodnight yet, hopefully not at all. I desperately need to be with him tonight. I need to feel him, to learn him. I need to show him how much I want him. Just for tonight, for the next few hours, I'll make him mine. Then I'll give him back and act like it never happened, if I have to.

This is my impromptu plan, as long as he'll have me. As long as he wants me, I've made up my mind.

Despite the wave of nausea brought on by my surprising forwardness, I'll ask Jasper to stay. With me.

"Stay with me?" The words come out breathy and needy.

Jasper gasps, visibly surprised by my heartfelt request. He looks into my eyes, searching for something, of which he seems to find – because what happens next is exactly what I need. His entire face lights up, and he steps closer to me. So close, he's mere inches away. His beautiful face is all I see. His alluring scent of man and mint is all I smell. I hear each breath he takes. I remember what he tastes like, as if his lips were on mine only moments ago. His soft lips and sinful tongue, I hope will mingle with mine once more as soon as I convince my body to move, to open the door to my room, to pull him inside and into my bed, to make him mine. If he says yes.

Regardless of the fact we're still in the hall and anyone could see us at any moment, Jasper lifts his gentle hands to my face. He feathers fingers across my cheeks, concern etching his features into a frown.

"Are you sure, Edward?"

_God, yes! I've never been more sure of anything in my life._

"Yes. I'm sure. Stay with me?"

His breathing picks up at my words. The look in his eyes stops my breath, stealing the air from my lungs. I see passion and want rivaling my own. I see all the things he'll show me, the immensity he'll give me and how much he'll take in return. Tonight will change my life. I know it beyond a shadow of a doubt, and I don't care.

My body buzzes with anticipation. Apprehension joins in when I realize he hasn't said he'll stay. When he does, his husky voice wraps around me, answering my question with one of his own.

"What do you want, Edward?"

With so few words, he asks so much. Everything hinges on my answer. The truest, most enlightening, scariest words I've ever spoken hurry past my lips - as if they've been caged deep inside, to finally be set free.

"I want _you_."

* * *

**I was asked in reviews how long this story will be. I'd say another four or five chapters for sure, but quite possibly more. **


	4. To Stay the Night

**My boys look forward to their visits with Nancy before they share themselves with everyone else… thank you harritwifan for betaing this! ;-)**

**Song inspirations – Love Somebody by Maroon 5, Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars, and Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything Twilight. This is SLASH, and the heat turns up with this chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 4 – To Stay the Night

Epov

The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and I'm pressed up against the door of my hotel room. The wrong side of the door… we need to get inside, ASAP!

Just as quickly as he started, he pulls away, stepping back like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I feel bereft without his body pressed against mine, though I can't help but smile at the image of how pressed up against one other we will very soon be.

Jasper's words match the apologetic look on his handsome face. So fucking handsome, and he's mine - at least for tonight.

"I'm sorry," he pleads. "It's just that… Edward... I want you, too. So much."

"Then what are we waiting for?" is my breathless reply.

Despite trembling fingers, I get the door unlocked, with Jasper right behind me. He's so close I can feel him, though he doesn't touch me again, just yet.

An electric current hums between us as we cross the threshold. The intensity of our freshly admitted attraction lies in wait for us to release it.

Jasper takes my hand and pulls me to sit on the bed with him. He plays with my fingers in his lap, his usual confidence subdued.

"Edward, I can't believe we're about to do this. You're special, and I want you to know, this isn't a one night stand for me. I'll stay with you, as long as we're clear… this means something to me."

My heart swells at his words.

_This means something to him._

_I'm special to him. _

I feel the same about him. I'm not sure what we'll do after tonight, how we can possibly make a go at it in the midst of all the current chaos, but my reservations concerning doing just that continue to fall away. Considering the way he makes me feel when he's barely touched me… I don't think I'll be able to let him go once he's made love to me. I feel it in my bones and with every beat of my heart, I won't be able to let him go after what we're about to do.

"I don't know how we can date in the position we're currently in," I tell him honestly.

He visibly flinches at my words, attempting to pull his hands away. But I won't let him. I hold on with one hand, lifting his chin with the other. I hold his precious face so he cannot look away, and what I witness in his mesmerizing eyes pulls the truth from my lips.

"But I'm willing to try, if we can keep this thing between under wraps until everything is finished," I say, pleading with the tenor of my voice for him to listen to me, to understand what I'm trying to say, that I mean each and every word. "You're special to me too, Jasper. You're the only one I've ever wanted, and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

He answers with his brilliant smile, until his lips are on mine, parting them for his tongue to slip between. Fuck… I feel our connection in the pit of my stomach, vibrating though every cell of my body, resonating in my already hard-as-hell cock.

I moan into his mouth, and he answers with one of his own as he lays me back on the soft bed. Settling between my legs, his hard cock rests against mine through our thin lycra pants. Thank god we didn't change into street clothes before leaving the arena.

I'm desperate to feel him everywhere, unable to decide whether to keep my mouth fused to his, or to skim my lips across his six o'clock shadow-covered jaw. He decides for me, dragging his lips from mine and arching that beautiful neck of his. I waste no time learning every inch he offers, from where the hard line of his jaw meets his neck, to the sensitive skin behind his ears. All the while, I'm cupping his ass and pulling him to me... against me, as firmly as possible. A natural rhythm develops between us; Jasper moves and grinds above me. My body thrusts up, meeting his in search of the delicious friction his cock rubbing against mine creates, needing to feel him completely blanketing me, his weight pressing down on me everywhere possible. Panting breaths and groans of pleasure fill the air around us, laced with murmured explicatives here and there.

Us together like this is so natural. My body takes over, and I don't have to think. I just move and feel, overwhelmed by the intoxicating emotions his soul pulls from mine, reveling in the tingling sensations his body elicits. And we still have every stitch of our clothing on! Holy hell! What will it be like when we're naked?

I give and I take from this amazing boy in my arms, going with the flow of where our connection leads us. It feels so good to let go, to not over-think for once in my life. Jasper doesn't seem too suspect that I've never been with anyone like this, or in any way. I sure hope he doesn't figure it out, afraid as I am to divulge that information to him. I fear he'll back off if he finds out what a virgin I am. He'll pull away and want to take things slow, and I very much don't want to do that! I can't bear it. I want him tonight. I need him tonight. Right now.

We continue kissing and grinding and exploring the muscles of one another's backs, the curves of each other's ass. It's no secret my derriere is round and pert. There are fucking nicknames and memes on the internet about the fine-ness of my ass, for fuck's sake. But Jasper's? The feel of his, so fit yet supple in my hands? His cheeks are sized perfectly for my palms; I continually knead them and pull him toward me! I've never understood what all the fuss over mine is about, especially when he's out there on the ice, too. Even more famous than me, considering he made the Olympics four years ago, when I didn't.

"Fuck, Edward... your ass feels even better than it looks," he moans against my neck while giving my ass as much attention as I continue to give his. I can't help but chuckle at his timing, for a second... for just barely a second, because then he's devouring my mouth again, and putting a little distance between us to explore my pecs through my thin shirt. He finds a pebbled nipple, pinching with a tiny bit of pressure between his long sexy fingers, sending me arching off the bed. I never knew my nipples were so sensitive, but then again, it's Jasper who is currently tweaking them. And still dry fucking me the entire time, though with a little less pressure. The gentle way he rolls his hips against me has me a writhing mess below him I swear my balls are drawn up tighter against my body than they've ever been before in my life.

Fuck, I could cum just like this! Is that possible? I don't know, because this is my first time dry humping anyone, let alone Jasper, the man of my dreams. If the growing sensations at the base of my aching erection are any indication, it is most definitely possible, and fuck... it's happening!

He feels too good above me and against me, and his mouth is now fused to my neck, licking and biting, leaving what is sure to be a mark. I can't control it, so I give myself over to everything between us, pulling him impossibly closer and holding on for dear life.

My orgasm rips through me, burning with the sweetest fire; engulfing every cell in my body, and reaching the recesses of my soul. My cock jerks and pulses between us, and I realize somewhere in the back of my fog-covered mind that the grunting and near screaming I hear are coming from me. And the trembling is, too. I tremble in his arms as the aftershocks of the best orgasm times one hundred I've yet experienced ebbs and flows through my body.

When I'm finally able to open my eyes, I don't have time to be embarrassed, for the look in Jasper's eyes, and the slight sexy smile on his kiss swollen lips, reassures me he is nothing but extremely turned on that I just lost it and came in my pants. He brushes the sweaty hair from my forehead and places a sweet kiss on my still panting lips, groaning in his dripping with sex-and-want-and-need voice, "God, Edward. You are so fucking sexy."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your faves and alerts and reviews! I apologize for not replying to you if you reviewed, but I plan to reply to each review when I get it, this time. Try me?**


End file.
